The Letting it trilogy
by Ms.M
Summary: A little farce about Danny and CJ-What happens when Danny something he didn't mean to say?
1. Letting It Slip

Title: Letting it slip.

Disclaimer: Not mine and belong to NBC, Aaron Sorkin, and NBC Television

-------

CJ made a sarcastic joke causing her eyes to light up.

"I love you—." Danny caught his words. For a mille second of a moment his eyes looked caught in the headlights as did CJ's causing her mouth to drop. "For doing this—for me—my paper—I mean this means a lot to my paper--."

"Yeah--." CJ lowered her head and nodded. "Sure." They were both uncomfortable. CJ just a little more than Danny.

Josh's and Donna's mouths was almost completely open as they watched Danny and CJ in the room of staffers.

"Okay." CJ nodded her head.

"Yeah. Okay." Danny answered.

"I'm—." He pointed toward the door.

"Yeah, me too."

"Yeah…" She responded.

"I have to—."

"I need to—."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Danny nodded his head.

There was a moment of silence before the two parted ways and started down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked.

"It was like looking directly into the sun." Josh was in shock. "Okay this is getting ridiculous." Josh caught them both. "Excuse me, Can I see you in my office—both of you in my office."

"Yeah?" Danny answered.

"Josh, I don't—." CJ protested.

"Get in there!" Josh ushered CJ in and slammed the door. "What the hell just happened in there?" No one said a thing. "It was like watching a train wreck!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!?" CJ demanded.

"I really need to go file my story--" Danny started for the door, but Josh stopped him with his outburst.

"My god I've seen less denial at my last family reunion!"

"What does that mean!?" Danny and CJ almost spoke together as they both trailed off into their own monologues.

"Hey!" The stopped. "Danny just said he loved you CJ!"

"Nooo." She looked over at Danny for a moment who said nothing. "He said he loved me for---what was it?" She said to Danny.

"For the exclusive—." Danny didn't mean at all what he was saying as he pretended.

"Yeah, yeah." CJ looked at Josh. "That. He said that because of….that. Not what you said."

"Sure. That was it." Danny spoke up begrudgingly.

"See. Problem solved."

"Oh, yeah I'll say." Danny said sarcastically.

'Okay, good. Can I go?" CJ threw her head back to throw her hair out of her face.

Josh had a look of fright on his face. "What?" CJ asked.

"Oh my god!!" Josh let out his arms and reached. "Okay. Leo is going to kill me for doing this!—but you know what? I don't care. You know why! Because you two are driving me crazy! Crazy! If this goes on any more they're going to have to throw me in the looney bin, but I'm not even sure if there's room since you two seems to be taking up all the space!" He took a breath. "You two are acting like kindergartners ---you have for the last five years. And I just don't care anymore---'cause you're driving me crazy—!" Danny and CJ gave each other looks.

"--Josh are you all—?" CJ started to ask.

"Danny?!" Josh asked.

"What?" Danny spoke still on the other side of the office.

"You love CJ."

"Josh--?!"

"Danny. Do you love CJ?"

"I—" Danny looked at CJ and she at him. He couldn't say it.

"Okay. He does. I can attest to that. He's said it in who knows how many emails---."

"Josh—!" Danny wasn't too happy about that.

"Maybe not the words but he has. Take my word for it. He loves you. That's what he meant. That's why he said he loves you."

"Oh man." Danny turned around and ran his fingers through his hair. There was a moment of silence while CJ took in his reaction.

"You do?" CJ after a moment, looked at Danny. He walked from the other side of the room with his eyes full of sincerity.

"Yeah." Danny told her. CJ smiled.

"And take it from me Danny. CJ feels the same thing. She tries to pretend she doesn't but we all know she does. I've never seen anyone drive her as crazy as you do."

"I do?" Danny liked the sound of that. CJ paused before speaking.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. Danny took another step as CJ smirked at him being so close for a change.

"Great. Danny loves CJ. CJ loves Danny. If this was a television series you'd be a spin off of Happy Days." Josh was still sick and tried.

Danny and CJ looked into each other's eyes.

"You do?" She said softly putting her hand on his shoulder and chest.

"Yeah." He said in sweet tones.

"After all these years?" She asked Danny.

"After all the years." He answered.

C.J. smiled. Danny leaned in and kissed her. The kissing started slow and turned passionate and long causing Josh to feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Okay. I guess—yeah—" CJ and Danny didn't stop. "I'll just---I should go now." Danny and CJ kept on kissing. "I'll be outside—if you need—yeah. Okay." Josh winced, as they didn't seem to come up for air. "Yeah I'm getting out of here.' He opened the door and crept out.


	2. Letting It Loose

Letting it loose

Josh walked out of his office and pushed himself up against the closed door. He felt like he had just found himself free from a war zone.

"You look like hell." Donna said.

"I feel like my insides were sent through a meat grinder."

"I'll get you a coffee."

"Yes, please. Lots off it." Donna ran off. "And then just shoot me."

"Josh." Leo approached Josh and scared the hell out of him.

"Leo!" His voice went up an octave. "Leo." He brought it down to normal.

"Hey." He took a look at Josh unsure what to think. "Let's go in your office—I want to talk."

"My office---." He tripped over his words. "We can't go in my office."

"Why?"

"It's….being painted. It's---we can't."

"Painted? When was this?"

"A few hours ago—its wet—we can't. The fumes."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He walked forward.

"Leo—"

"Josh."

"Okay!" Josh yelled. "Were coming into the office now—!" Leo looked at Josh oddly as Josh yelled. Leo walked forward and Josh moved out of the way as Leo entered the room to find it empty. Josh stared with his mouth open. "They're gone!?"

"Who's gone?"

"Ahh---my papers." Josh turned around. "Donna!"

"What?" Donna appeared at the door.

"Where are my papers?"

"What papers?"

"You said they? They're gone?" Leo asked.

"Did I say papers----I meant the painters. The painters are gone?"

"I thought you said they painted an hour ago? Why would the painters still be here?"

"Oh, well. There ya go?" Josh looked at Donna and she gave him with an odd look. Leo's look was even stranger.

"Okay, I'm going to go back to my office and whenever-- whatever it is you were taking wares off. Come talk to me." Leo gave a last look and walked out of the office.

"What just happened here?" Donna asked.

"Again, I have no idea?" Josh had an odd look on his face before looking at the door connecting his office with CJ's. Josh ran past Donna who was still confused and toward CJ's office running into Danny as he coming from CJ's door.

"Danny!? Where did you go?"

"CJ's office. We used—."

"The door, yeah." Josh leaned in. "So, you two--?"

"Yeah." Danny said with his soft rasp looking down sheepishly before looking up.

"That's great." Josh spoke softly with a big grin.

"Listen, CJ wants to—"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't tell anyone 'till I get the heads up."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"She wants to figure out that best way to handle it."

"Yeah."

"I got to go."

"Yeah."

Danny and Josh parted.

"Hey." Danny appeared at the door.

"Hey." CJ was very busy with so much work it was driving her crazy.

"You tell them yet?"

"Tell who?"

"Them? People. Carol. Anyone."

"Oh. No not yet."

"When are you gonna?" CJ walked toward the door and stopped when she got to Danny in the doorway.

"I'm not." She walked out of the office and Danny followed "Carol!"

"Yeah." Carol answered having been there the whole time.

"Have this sent over to Toby's office would you."

"Yeah." Carol trailed off.

"CJ?" CJ walked into the hallway and took a page from the fax machine. She leaned into Danny and whispered. "I wouldn't have to tell anyone if you hadn't let it slip."

"Let it slip!" Danny followed CJ back toward her office. He lowered his voice. ""Letting it slip, makes it sound like I said something we both knew, I didn't know I was keeping a secret for both of us."

"You weren't." CJ entered Carol's office.

"See, I think it sounds like I was. I guess I didn't get that memo."

"Lower your voice." She entered her office. "I'm not telling anymore."

"Are you kidding?" Danny followed CJ.  
"Shut the door." CJ crossed to her desk. Danny shut the door. "Danny, I've really thought this over and I think the best thing is if we don't tell anyone."

"Okay?"

"It's the best line of defense."

"I really don't think so?"

"Are you leaving your job?"

"No?"

"Then either we're a secret or I can't do it Danny. I just can't."

"So nothing's changed. We're back to square one."

"No. We're not back to square one. Square one was me not going out with you. This is me saying I will—I guess that makes this square two—."

"But as a secret?"

"Yeah."

"You're my secret girlfriend?"

"Ahh—yeah?"

"CJ, I'm 46 years old, I think I'm getting a little old to have a secret girlfriend."

"Well you got one or you got nothing."

"CJ, I don't see why we can't be adults about this?"

"And I know I can't be around here and no be with you."

"Don't do that."

"I can't Danny. It looks worse for you than it does for me."

'No---"

"Trust me it does."

"A secret?"

"Yes."

"You want me to sneak around with you in dark alley's and hotel rooms—"

"Danny—"

"I won't demean you like that."

"Danny take it or leave it. And it's not deeming me. It's what I want." CJ walked toward the door.

'Look, CJ--"

"You leaving your job?' She asked him as she passed him in the doorway.

"No?"

"Then it's secret or we got nothing. I have a meeting to go too" CJ pushed her door open and walked out. Danny wasn't happy.

"You know Josh's right!" He yelled after her. "You do belong in the looney bin! "Cause your crazy!"

CJ stopped before exiting her office and walked back toward Danny who was still framed in her office doorway. She framed herself in the doorway almost touching Danny before leaning in and whispering to him as softly as she could.

"Did I mention this would involve a lot of sex--"

"--You know I'm okay with that."

"I thought you would be." CJ walked away from Danny and gave herself a smirk. Danny watched her walk away.

"So I made a list of Hotels." CJ looked up. "Good ones. Classy ones. Places you'd want to take your mother. Not that I'm taking my mother-I mean that would just make it weird."

"Hotels?"

"Hotels." Danny shut the door behind him.

"Why?"

"You wanted to keep this a secret."

"You were gone for like an hour?"

"Two. And I'm fast. I'm just that good. In fact I'm just that good at a lot of things--Of course fast is not a word—"

"I'm not going to a hotel."

"You wanna go to motel?" Danny was confused.

"I don't want to go to a hotel, a motel or anything with the word tel in it."

"Where are we doing to go?"

"My place."

"Okay. But your place is two blocks from The White House. In fact, I think I once saw a reporter have to park his car across the street from your house, so—"

"Fine, your place—wait, that's too obvious." She looked down.

"Obvious?" CJ looked at Danny as he spoke.

"If someone sees us going into your place they're going to think—"

"Well, they're going to think no matter--."

"Maybe a hotel?"

"Okay. But if we're looking at what's obvious and what's not-- I think a hotel is completely obvious."

"You brought it up?

"CJ!"

"No, no. Okay we'll go to my place—" She took a breath. "I can't think of a reason why-

"Why what?"

"Why---how we would explain why I'd—we'd be seeing each other, at my place, outside the office."

"Well, if you want a place no one will be suspicious-- you call me into—." He gave her eyes and took a step into the office. CJ gave him a horrified look as he sat down on her couch.

"No. No. I'm not—not in my office—." She whispered to Danny. "People will hear us." Danny stood up and walked forward again.

"People will hear us?"

"Yeah?" CJ had no idea how Danny did it but she knew how she did it.

"Sorry, it just gave me an image, an image I like by the way, and believe me I don't want to stifle any of your creative energy."  
"Danny."

"I'll go and do whatever you want CJ. I said I would. But you got to tell me what that is?"

"Leave your job Danny."

"I can't do that CJ."

"I'm at an impasse Danny, really I am." CJ seemed tired and agitated.

"Fine, then what are we suppose to do? I need a straight answer CJ."

"This. We do this."

"What is this?"

"I really don't know." She shrieked.

"I know." Danny took a breath. "Come here?"

"What?"

"Come here?"

"Okay?" CJ walked around her desk and circled it to Danny. He put his hand on her hip.

"I love you CJ. And I can't sit out there---now that this is out—and I know that's what you're thinking too—saying—wow that was weird." He took a pause. "I could go away."

"Don't go away."

"I won't." he paused. "I don't want to. Don't make me."

CJ looked down. Danny took her chin with his fingers and lifted them up.

"Whatever you want. But we opened the can of warms—"

"You opened the can of worms—"

"Yeah, that was me. It's open, but if this is gonna—"

"No, no. I can deal with it. Just give me time."

"Okay." Danny walked away and CJ took his hand and pulled him back.

"I didn't mean away from me."

She kissed him.

"Okay." They stood in their glow for a moment.

"So what do we do know?"

"That's up to you."

CJ got a sly look on her face.

"Come by my place tonight?"

"Tonight?" Danny looked like a kid on Christmas.  
"Yeah."

"What time?"

"Twelve."

"Am."

"Danny?"

"I'll figure it out."

"I should get you my address."

"I know your address?"

"Oh, yeah. You do?"

"I'm the reporter who parked in front of your house."

"Should I be worried?' She lifted her eyebrow.

"Just a little."

Danny reached his hand behind CJ's head and pulled her close for a kiss. It ran shivers down CJ's body.

"Just a little preview of tonight."  
"Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"  
"Be so good at that—if you're weren't so good at that--." CJ kissed him back. "Ahh- if you just weren't so good at that."

"Hey I like to think you help too."

"You bet your sweet ass I do."

"I have a sweet ass?"

"Go Danny?"

"Okay." Danny took one last look at CJ before he left his office. Watching her as he left was his second favorite thing to do. The first was watching her as he entered her office. He couldn't wait to find a new favorite thing that night. CJ couldn't help but give him the same look back.

CJ and Danny tossed in the sheets.

"You know you're really good at this." Danny told her looking at her over him.

"I know I am." Danny tossed CJ so she was now under him, they were now nodded up in the sheets and they had only just begun. He kissed her neck as CJ let out the noises she had promised Danny in her office. She had gotten Danny all hot and heavy and they still were only rounding third.

"Danny?" She said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Danny caught his breath looking up at her again.

"Are you—"

"Yes—"

"Danny--."

"Yes." He lifted himself up to her and nestled himself in her neck and feeling her hair on his neck.

"You need to leave your job."

"What?" He looked at her with bated breath.

"You need to leave you job." She said with painstaking clarity.

"Ahh!" Danny fell back onto the bed. CJ leaned over him and blew in his ear.

"Ah CJ." He kissed her and ran his hand through her hair.

"You'll leave your job." She said softly and seductively. There was a pause as Danny lifted from the kiss and spoke with great pains.

"No." he squinted his eyes at the hurt he had and knew would get.

CJ lifted her body off of Danny grabbing her white silk robe as she went. Danny watched her walk away only catching a glimpse of her naked outline, as her robe flapped in the wind of her walk, before she secured the tie around her waist.

'This isn't fair!" Danny held his head and collapsed back on to the bed.

"Life's not fair Daniel" She said in the doorway of her bathroom as she tugged right her robe.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Danny!"

"CJ, don't be one of theses woman. Come on. This isn't like you. This isn't you." Danny sat up and noticed how tangled in the CJ's sheets he was.

"What woman?"

"Those woman who get a man and then they try to change him. Don't be that woman CJ—"

"I'm not—"  
"I'm who I am. I'm not gonna change?"

"I'm not trying to change you! I love you the way you are thank you. That's what makes this so difficult."

"Oh."

"—But I'm not asking you to give up sports, or drinking—"

"—Don't ask me to give up sports--?"  
"--Or even journalism. I'm asking you to give up the White house while I'm the press secretary. You can get a job anywhere and still do what you love—"

"I love working at the White House—"

"So do I." She paused. "I thought you loved me?" She asked shyly.

"I do." He looked at her fondly and tilted his head looking for what to say. "You see my dilemma"

"You see mine.'

"Great were on the same page."

"I'm not one of those woman!"

"I know." He said with a sweet wine.

"I didn't come in here—"'

"Well I came in—" CJ threw him a look. "Okay, I'm being quiet."

"I didn't come in here with some agenda." She walked closer to the bed. "It just happened. I just thought to myself. I can't do this. I'm just not built this way Danny. I'm not one of those women who can separate their emotions like that." CJ was now standing over Danny. "I guess that makes me a bad Press Secretary." Danny took her hands.

"It makes you human." Danny nodded his head over to single CJ to sit down. CJ obliged and knelt on the bed across from Danny.

"CJ—" Danny noticed he was still tangled up in the sheets. 'I can move here."  CJ moved the sheets so Danny could move. He adjusted the sheets himself feeling foolish. "Where was I?"

"You just said my name? That's all?"

"Oh? Yeah, okay." Danny got it. "I understand this is hard for you. But even if I'm outside of the White House, and I'm not saying I'll leave yet—" CJ showed a face of protest. "Let me finish. I'm just letting you know that just because I'm out of the White House doesn't mean I won't get into any stories that have to do with The White House—I mean I fond out about Sharif while I was on vacation so---"

"You won't write about it—"

"CJ, I can't promise that. I'm a journalist. It's like waving a piece of meat in front of a dog—a wolf really—I can't not write about it—But I guess you know a little bit about showing a man what he can't have." Danny laid his hands on her outer thighs and CJ let him. He could feel her skin through the sheer fabric. He didn't know if he liked the fabric or her skin more between his fingers.

"Would you write a story about me?"

"Are you asking me too?"

"No, if you found a story about me—that had to do with me—"

"And it was bad?"

"Yeah."

"I'd burn it."

"Danny---."

"I would." He looked her really in the eyes. " You're the only thing that takes me away from being a journalist—"

"It'd be wrong Danny."

"Then we'd talk about it."

"What if it was really bad."

"About you?"

"Don't wear blinders Danny."

"I think when it comes to you I'm pretty clear headed."

"I don't want to be that girl, Danny?"

"Then don't. "CJ took a breath.

"I'm scared Danny?"

"Of me."

"No. Of this. This is going to make things so different."

"If you don't want to—"

"I want to I want to. That's the problem I want to."

Danny took a gulp as he looked into CJ's troubled face.

"I'll leave."

"Now?"

"No, the White House! Where have you been for this whole discussion?"

"Okay sorry."

"I mean me I can understand—the blood's not exactly—"

"I get the point Danny."

"I'll go away, but I can't promise."

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Just promise if you get involved in a story about me—"

"I won't"

"If you do. You come to me first."

"Okay? Yeah."

"Good."

"You want to tell me what this is about?"

"No." She laid her hands on his chest. "Can it wait?" She said softly.

'Yeah." He said with concern.

"I'll tell you. Just not now. I promise. Just not now?" Her eyes filled with tears, but they never fell. "Let's just have this."

"Okay." He kissed her.

'Okay?" She smiled.

"Okay."

They shared a moment and CJ smirked. She rolled herself backwards onto her bed and propped herself up on her white pillows and the bedpost. She smiled at Danny and lowered her robe off her shoulder making herself look seductive.

"So what are you waiting for." She said with her sly charm.

Danny looked into her eyes, smirked back, and raised his eyebrow. Danny crawled up the bed and up to CJ, his stomach and hers rumbling for other reasons than hunger. They locked eyes as CJ smiled at him and ran her hand over his face. Danny cleared his throat and lowered his eyes to CJ's body. CJ did the same following his eyes and smiled. They locked eyes again. CJ took hold of the end of the bow she had made with her robe slash and pulled on it. She pulled it and handed the end to Danny who raised his eyebrow at the sight of opening his present. Danny pulled on the tie causing her robe to part, showing the loveliness of her body.

"I never dreamed it would be this amazing."

"You dreamed about me?"

"Yes."  He pressed himself up against her. "Always." CJ smiled. "You can't tell me you never did."

"Well, not never."

"Okay."

"But I'd say not as much as you."

"This I can handle. Considering the position I'm in now. I'm not an insecure guy."

"This I know."

"You know were talking why too much and not nearly doing enough for my taste."

"I would agree." She smiled.

"Ahh… I love you."

"I love you too."

Danny moseyed himself into CJ's office.

"So my editor assigned me some on the road interviews, possible candidates that kind of thing."

CJ looked up from her paper as she laid herself out on her couch. Danny took her in.

"There are so many images going through my head right now."

"Close the door Danny."

"Yeah." Danny shut the door behind him. CJ sat up on the couch revealing her amazing long legs draped over themselves. "You know, now that I've seen you naked it makes imagining you naked so much easier." CJ gave him a fake cross look.

Danny sat down on the couch next to her.

"I missed you this morning."

"I got beeped. I had to leave. I'll make it up to you." She ran her hand through the hair on his forehead.

"No problem."

"When are you leaving?"

"Today's technically my last day."

"Are they throwing you a party?"

"No I think they're happy I'm leaving. I steal all the exclusives."

"Hence me asking if they're throwing you a party." She joked.

"Ha. I get that." He smiled.

"So how long will you be away, then?"

"Three weeks." He said in a disappointment.

"There's always a downside…to everything I do."

"But I'll be back. In three weeks, we will see each other. It's better than nothing. We'll be together. Every time I came back it will be to you CJ. That's what matters."

"Yeah." She said sweetly. "It's so odd."

"You gonna tell'um?"

"Yeah, I think I'll wait, 'till after you leave. Wait some time—"

"—Whatever you want---"

"It's best if you're not around."  
"Yeah."

"I have brothers you know. It's best if you're not around."

Danny laughed. CJ smiled.

"Can I kiss you here. In the office."

"Please."

Danny leaned in and kissed CJ. It reminded her of the night before and how amazing and passionate it had been. They weren't sure who let up first, but they knew they had to stop.

"Hey, I wanted to give you this." Danny took his press tag off his neck.

"No, Danny you don't have to hand that in, they just void it—"

"No, I wanted to give it to you." He handed it toward her.

"To me?" She was so touched.

"Yeah." Danny smiled. CJ took the pass in her hand rolling her thumb over. "Just hold onto it until I get back."

CJ looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Okay."

"I'm coming back."  
"I know." She smiled. "I'm just so happy."

"You don't look it." Danny joked.

"Believe me I am." She smiled holding back her tears.

"I'll take your word for it." He took a breath. "I should go. You have work to do." He stood. "Plus, I'm just suppressing the urge to rip off all your clothes."

"Understood." She said dryly. CJ stood. "I do have that effect on men." She joked.

Danny took sight of her as he stood next to the door.

"And with good reason." He put his hand on her hips and pulled her close.

"So by the way, when you said you were great in bed, you were wrong." He paused to get a rile out of CJ. "Your amazing." He said with soft intensity.

"You ain't so bad yourself—." Danny took the words out of her mouth and kissed her hard as he held her in his arms.

"It's gonna be a long couple of weeks." He reached for the door.

"Call me."

"Yeah." He gave her an intense look.

CJ bit her lip as Danny opened the door.

"And CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold on to that for me. I'll be back for it."

CJ waved him goodbye holding onto the pass. Danny turned for the door and vanished. CJ looked down at Danny's picture being held in her fingers. Oh, how this man would change her life.


	3. Letting It Lie

Title: Letting it Lie

Disclaimer: Not mine

-----

CJ looked down at her phone and read the word: Danny. CJ's eyes grew with giddiness. She reached the phone to her ear as she walked toward The White House on the glorious spring day.

"Larry's house of carpet's there is no one to take your call right now, but if you hold on one of our operators---"

"I'd like something in mauve. You got mauve?"

"That's the best you can do. Mauve?"

"It's a funny color?"

"So is nut meringue, but you don't see me leading off with it?"

'Nut meringue?"

"Okay, that I made up."

"Okay, so I'm on the plane."

"Finally—"

" Yeah, and it's a boat plane."

"A boat plane?"

"Yeah, I'm sitting here on the water waitin' to take off?"

"When were you supposed to take off?"

"Three hours ago?"

"You're not going to get here in time are you?""No, doesn't look like it."

"This bites you know that?!"

"Yes I do."

"I on the other hand also bite." She said with flair to barb him.

"Hey, that's not fair. Don't do that. I'm stranded in god knows where 'cause of you—and this isn't my fault." CJ smirked on her end of the phone. "Oh what the hell, tell me more about the biting?" A man on the small plain gave Danny a look.

"My girlfriend." He told the man.

"When will you be done with the Fletcher piece."

"Well, I'm meeting him on Monday in New York---so about another week."

"I hate that sentence."

"What?"

"Another week."

"I'll see you in three weeks."

"Yeah, I know. I hate that sentence more."

"I miss you too."

"It's good not to feel alone on that one."

"You on your way to work?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. It's Saturday? How did you know?"

"You'll see."

"Danny?!"

"Have fun. I'll call when we land."

Danny hung up and CJ flipped her phone shut.

"CJ, it's been two months I don't know how long I can keep this a secret for you guys." Josh whispered as he and CJ walked down the hall.

"Well you're gonna." CJ whispered.

"I can't believe Danny is okay with this?"

CJ nodded her head for Josh to get into her office. 'You still email with Danny."

"Yeah."

CJ shut the door.

"You can't tell him I haven't told anyone yet."

"CJ, he still thinks---?!"

 "Yeah and I want to keep it that way."

"How can he not know?"

"I told him I told you guys, but I still wanted it to be private-- so no one else--so we hang low. Besides he's only in town for a few days at a time."

"It must be tough for you guys."

"It is. And I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Man, I've never seen you so—"

"What?"

"Glowing."

"Really?"

"He's the one CJ." Josh grinned with pleasure for his two friends.

"I know." She smiled. "And I'm so afraid something's going to ruin it."

"You have to tell everyone. Here, at least here. You guys get seen somewhere---You have to tell Danny---."

"He'll be mad."

"CJ, he waited almost six years for you I think he'll get over it!"

"Okay, but not until I give you the go ahead. Hold on to it 'till I give the signal."

"Okay.' He paused. "Now would this be a real signal or a figurative single." CJ hit Josh in the arm.

"Oww. Sorry I've been spending too much time with Sam. Aww." He held his arm.

"Promise."

'What do I have to pinky swear?" CJ lifted her arm and Josh put his hands up. "Okay. I promise."

"No one else knows."

"No, I didn't even tell Donna."

"Good." She walked away.

"So CJ's been kind of happy lately." Donna handed Josh some folders.

"Really? Haven't noticed." Josh started his walk to the Oval as Donna followed.

"In fact very happy. She has that look? A look a women gets."

"What look?"

"That look a woman gets."

"I don't know that look."

"You wouldn't"

"What look?"

'The look of love, the look of contentment."

"Are you trying to say you think CJ's getting laid?"

"You really know how to word things don't ya you Josh." Donna said with sarcasm.

"Those degrees I have you know ain't worth noth'in."

"Ha!"

"Was that a laugh or are you still mocking me."

"Mocking."

"Just checking."

"And, yes I think she's seeing someone."

"Well, I don't know anything about it?"

"Why would you?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't. I don't….Can we change the subject."

"I wonder what he does? Must be something clandestine and romantic? Considering she won't talk about it."

"Maybe she's just a private person. Why does everything with you woman have to be romantic?"

"'Cause everything is."

"That's not a reason Donna."

"Oh yes it is." Donna smiled and walked away.

"That's not a reason." Josh said to himself.

"I heard that! And yes it is!" Donna yelled from off in the distance.

                                                THE NEXT DAY

"Danny!" CJ eyes bugged out as she saw him standing in her office in a nice suit and tie.

"What are you doing here." CJ shut the door behind her.

'Good news. My interview was canceled. Well, he had a heart attack, but hey good news on one front."

"Fletcher had a heart attack?"

"Fletcher always has a heart attack?"

"Is he okay?"

"Would I be joking if he weren't? Yeah. He's fine."

"Good."

"Hey." He stretched his arms out.

"Oh." CJ was still distracted till her lips finally hit Danny's.

"Wow, I missed that."

"You're telling me." He smiled smoothing his hands over her back.

"How did you get in anyway?"

"I know people." He joked.

"I have your pass?"

"Carol got me one." He pulled the pass from his neck jokingly. "Look it's a temporary one and everything. Don't get flustered." 

"I'm not. I just don't want you to distract me here." CJ walked around to her desk.

"I won't." He said almost lifting off the ground as he rolled on his feet. He was happy to see her.

"Wow, I've been away for five weeks and you go to the other side of your desk."

"I'm sorry Danny I have work to do."

"Okay." He looked a little sad. CJ closed the briefing notes she was looking at.

"Come here." she summoned him over with a smirk.

Danny knew what that meant. He made his way over with his own grin. CJ took him by the tie and kissed him with enough passion to blind a man a hundred times over.

"Well." He took a breath. "That's a welcome."

"Now do you see why I have to act indifferent?" She smoothed down his tie. "I missed you too much. And we're in my office." She said softly. "Tonight. I promise."

"Can't help loving that man of mine."

"Huh?"

"Really CJ when this is all over I've got to take you to see a musical."

"What is the big deal about musicals?!"

"They're fun-- they have pep."

"Pep?"

"You'll get my jokes."

"Since when do you like musicals?"

"Hey, my family happened to be very cultured growing up. My mother took all us kids to see musicals and to museums. Made me the well rounded guy I am today."

"No wonder you and the President got along so well."

"Nothing says men bonding like a lively conversation of Guys and Dolls."

"Okay I got that." She smiled. "What are going to do today?"

"I thought I'd take a walk around, say hi to some people."

"Here?!"

"Yes here?"

"I don't know about that Danny."

"Hey, come on. I'm not gonna poke my nose into anything. Don't worry I won't ask what's going on around here--it'd get me too heated up anyway---what is going on around here? No, no. I can't.—no really? No, don't tell me." Danny was giddy like a school child.

"Danny, two days ago you knew more than me.—"

"Okay."

"I think you have a pretty good idea what's going on around here."

"Yeah, but I don't need to know I'm right."

"You now you're right."

"Well, yeah."

"So, I'll see ya."

"Wait, you're really going out there?'

"Yeah, what's gotten into you? You're acting like this place is my mistress. Is that what this is all about?"

"No."

""Cause if it is—?"

"No, Danny." She paused. "I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything?"

CJ opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"CJ? You know you've said or asked nothing….. right?"

CJ opened her month to speak, but stopped again.

"Wait, right here?"

"Okay?"

CJ walked over to Josh and her connecting doors.

"Come in." Josh yelled from the other side. CJ entered and covertly closed the door behind her.

"Hey." Josh said not looking at her.

"Josh I need you to do me a favor." She asked playing with her hands in front of her in nervousness.

"Yeah what?"

"Danny's here."

"Great." Josh looked up. "You tell him?"

"Not exac...." She trailed off.

"Not exactly? Josh finished, already knowing the answer.

"Meaning no. No I haven't"

"CJ?"

"I can't. Just don't know. I have all this work to do. And I can't tell him here."

"Okay, But you're going to tell him?"

"Yes, tonight."

"Good." Josh went back to his work.

"But—"

"No but's, no. I hate the word –no But. There are no conjunctions in this function. None."

"You owe me!"

"I do not!"

"You paid me in last weeks poker games in I. O. U.'s which last I heard reads. "I owe you!" You owe me."

"Yeah, but…ohh, come on!" Josh put his hand over his forehead and lowered his head. "What do I need to do?"

"Plus, you got me into this!"

"I did not!"  Josh threw out his hands wildly.

"If you hadn't put us in that room—"

"Yeah and if I didn't we'd all be riding down a river in Egypt!" Josh took a breath knowing he was stuck. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just watch Danny."

"Baby-sit? You want me to Baby-sit Danny!?"

"Just follow him, watch him-- make sure he doesn't catch on."

"He's a reporter.  He has two Pulitzers CJ. I don't think I can out fox him!"

"I'm not asking that. Just makes sure he doesn't say anything."

"You didn't think of all of this before?"

"No I didn't! But that's the kind of gal I am. You know fly by the seat of my pants unorganized girl Friday! I'm thinking of blowing off the next briefing and go have a facial with my girlfriends!" She said with huge sarcasm. "I told you Josh. I told him I wanted this to be private. I have thought this out! He won't say anything---"

"Well, I'm glad you put some thought into your mission impossible scream Sgt. Bilko."

"Sgt Bilko!?"

"It was my dad's favorite show---" He ran his hand over his head. "Listen can we just get on with this I'm losing skin cells over here."

"Just make sure my name or Danny's name, or the words dating or girlfriend do not come up in any conversation."

"He calls you his girlfriend." Josh laughed.

"Josh."

"Sorry, I mean your both—"

"Just keep him away from—"

"Leo, Toby and The President."

"Yes. And the Press!"

"Okay, keep Danny away from The Press, yeah that'll  be easy."

"And If I hear he was talking to The President, Josh!"

"Okay, okay!. Keep him away from all high and low ranking staffers—and everyone."

"And they're wives."

"Yeah if we run into Mrs. Bartlet, were pretty much—"

"So, are we clear. We're clear?" She waved her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm going to have him leave my office in a few minutes. Give him a little time and than catch up with him."

"You know I do have work to do around here."

"Yeah, and I could make you dress up in a Chicken suit in lieu of paying me, but I won't."

"I'm pretty much stuck doing this aren't I?"

"Yeah."

CJ entered her office.

"Now how do I shadow a reporter with out him knowing?" Josh thought for a moment.

"Donna!"

                                    LATER IN THE DAY

"Donna what are you doing here?"

"I lost him." Donna eyes fell.

"You lost him!?"

"I'm sorry. It's really hard to follow a man without him getting suspicious or think you're interested."

"Oh god." Josh ran around the corner.

"Hey Leo." Danny said hello with a smile.

"Danny!" Leo gave him a large smile. "You back?"

"Just visiting. You know."

"Yeah?"

"Hey I'm glad you're being okay about this. I know CJ was concerned."

"Oh, well okay? Sure. Your welcome?"

"Oh yeah?"

"So how long are you staying?"

"Not long. Just waitin' till she's off."

"She?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you got a girl on the side?"

"Oh yeah? Funny."

"Hey The President is looking for someone to do an exclusive, get him out there again. I was gonna ask Katie. But since you're here. I know the President would like it better."

"Sure, but is that okay with you?"

"Sure, it's okay with me? I just asked you."

"Cause CJ—"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. I say it's okay."

"I have to say your being really menchy about all this?"

"Menchy, since when do you use Yiddish phrases."

"Who doesn't?"

"If you say so?"

"So, this is really okay with you?

"Yeah."

"The whole thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay?"

"Why do I feel like we're both having different conversations here?"

"Yeah? I'm beginning to have the same feeling."

Both men stopped walking and looked at each other for a moment.

"Danny!" Josh yelled out

"Hey!" Danny saw Josh. "I'll see ya later Leo."

"Come by tonight." Leo walked off.

"Sure."

"Come by tonight? What did Leo mean?" Josh asked.

"He wants me to interview The President."

"Danny I thought you were leaving this beat. For CJ."

"Yeah, just the interview that's it. Leo said it's okay."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"If Leo doesn't have a problem with it I don't think CJ will."

"Yeah." Josh looked around. "Who have you been taking to today?"

"Talkin' to?"

"Yeah, just wondering who you've seen today?"

"Not many. I just stopped by The Press Room and then I came here, Why?"

"Just wondering." He looked off not knowing what else to do.

"I did see Donna. Is she okay?"

"Donna. Why?"

"I had the strangers feeling she was—nayy."

"Yeah." Josh all of a sudden saw sight of Donna waving her hands and shooting her face out. Josh didn't get it at first till she tilted her head aggressively and Josh caught sight of the first lady.

"Danny!" Josh turned him around. "Let's get a drink?"

"A drink? It's twelve thirty Josh."

"A coffee. Lunch. Let's have Lunch. In the mess. On me."

"Okay sure."

Danny walked down the hall looking around as if he knew he was being followed. He looked back one more time and slipped into an open office.

"I just saw him!?" Donna said entered The Communications Office.

"He couldn't have gone far?" Josh looked around. "Okay you go north toward the Mural room and I'll go…" Josh looked around "This way."

"That's North."

"Then I'll go this way." Josh faced the other direction.

"We should have just tagged him with some kind of tracking device."

"Yeah, that was on the list, right under slip him a mickey. Go find him."

Donna and Josh veered off in separate directions.

Danny walked out of the office slowly, his hands in his pocket, smiling at what he just saw. He made his way toward CJ's office.

CJ entered her office with Carol.

"I need you to take these." She handed Carol the papers and folders in her hands. "And have Toby take a look at them and bring them over to me before I show Leo." Carol walked off. "Tell Toby I need theses ASAP. Which means last Tuesday." CJ walked father into her office and shut her door.

"Now, those are pretty legs."

"DANNY!" CJ turned to find him on he couch.

"I love how you wear more skirts when you got a man in your life. Or is that just for me."

"Your still here! Why are you still here! JOSH!"

"Why are you calling Josh?"

"Oh, well I call Josh all the time. It's a reflex." She tried to cover herself.

"I see." Danny ran his arm along the back of the couch.

"Your still here? Why are you still here?"

"Nice to see you too. I'm going to interview The President tonight."

"No, no. no. no. NO!"

"CJ."

"No! We had a deal. You're not a White House reporter."

"Leo asked me. I thought you'd be okay with that."

"You talked to LEO!"

"Yeah, ran into him in the hallway."

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing much. He joked about not knowing about us."

"Oh, well---that's Leo…." CJ looked off not knowing how to deal with this.

"So I was thinking?"

"Yeah?" She made an about face to look at Danny.

"Tonight when I see The President. I was going to official ask him about dating you, you know. I think it would be the responsible thing to do."

'WHAT!?"

"Yeah, maybe we could get married in the Oval Office. Tonight. I think that would be a great idea--- or I was thinking of making a public announcement. You know in The Press Room on national television, for the world to see--in fact I've already mentioned it the room and they love the idea."

CJ's face was pure white. It looked as if she had stopped breathing. Danny couldn't help himself as he started giggling, laughing violently in his seat.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry. It's just—I can't believe you took me serious for so long—"

"You were pulling my chain?"

"CJ I know!" He shook head to get the laughter out.

"Oh, god." CJ lowered her head and reached her forehead on her hand "For how long?"

"Long enough."

"Danny."

"Why did you think you couldn't tell me?"

"I thought you'd be pissed."

"I am. But you could have told me. CJ I thought we didn't want to keep this a secret."

"You said that." CJ gesture with her hand and Danny stood walking toward her.

"Still we agreed."

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"What they will think of me."

"CJ? You have to stop trying to please the boys and just get on with your life. Yes, you're a woman, but your also human. We know what this is. We know this has nothing to do with Jobs, or politics, or worthiness. It's just us. It's what happened. If you were the cook in a restaurant and I was the waiter we'd still be in love. It's just how it is. We can't lie. We just have to…..let it lie. Put all the cards out."

CJ took a breath.

"You're right, you're right."

"I understand if you don't want me to be there when..."

"I need to do this alone."

"Okay."

Danny took his coat off CJ's couch. "I'll go now."

"Danny."

"Yeah?"

"If I was a cook and you were a waiter, I'd already have yelled it from the roof tops five years ago."

"I know." He blew her a kiss and walked off.

"I'm sorry CJ. What did you say?" The President took off his glass and the whole room stared at her.

"I'm dating Danny. Danny's dating me. I'm dating Danny. Yeah." She paused. "That's…pretty much the gist." Elegant under pressure was never CJ's strong point in these kinds of situations.

"And this is the reason why he left The White House?" Jed asked.

"Yeah."

There was a pause.

"Okay, who had five weeks?" Jed looked at the men as they all took out their wallets.

"I think Toby did." Josh searching his wallet for a twenty.

"No, I think it was Leo." Toby said counting out his billfold. "I said she'd start dating him after five weeks, not that it was the reason he left. The President mouthed an "ah" of understanding and Josh nodded his head.

"Actually gentleman." Charlie stepped out from the shadows with a huge grin. "That would be me. I had five weeks."

 "You take checks right Charlie?"  Bartlet asked.

"I'm gonna need to see some photo ID." Charlie sent the barb back.

"Whoa wait!?" CJ finally found words

"Ahh, Charlie, you know I must have left it in my other pants. Why don't you just take one of the Vermeer's, melt them down. Hock something. You know I'm good for it."

"You made bets!?" CJ looked over the crowd.

"Ahh, CJ it was all in good fun. They were manly bets." Leo smirked.

"Made by manly men." Josh joked.

"Bet's made by those who love and care for you." Jed interrupted.

"Bets made by people who need a new pair of sneakers and nice meal at the Oval." Charlie smirked.

"How much did you win Charlie!?"

"I don't think it matters." Charlie looked at CJ as he started to collect his money. "Thank you kind sir." He took money from an unhappy Toby. "A man doesn't brag about his victory." He looked at Josh. "Well, too much."

"No, How much! You bet on my life here. I want to know how much?!"

"I got me eighty bucks and maybe a nice Vermeer." Charlie's eyes glowed.

"I'm good for it." Jed remarked.

"I don't believe this. You all knew. Josh?"

"No, we just kind of guessed. Hence the betting." Josh answered.

"But you knew about it!" CJ yelled at Josh.

"You cheated Josh?" Jed asked him in a semi scold.

"Well since I lost its kind of a mute point isn't it?"

"This is unbelievable." CJ shot her hands up.

"Are you happy CJ?" Jed asked.

"Yes, sir." She smiled. CJ looked at the group and realized it didn't matter what they thought. "More than anything."

"More than life?" Jed asked sincerely.

"More than anything."

"I wish..." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"He's referencing _In To The Woods_." Toby chimed in. Josh, Leo and CJ looked at him. "What? I like Sondheim."

"Well, it's not the best situation, but we'll all have to deal with it." Jed put his glasses back on. "Leo, I hate to do this, but you'll have to find someone else to do that interview."

"Yes, Sir."

"We don't want anything making CJ feel more uncomfortable then she already does."

"Thank you, Sir." CJ needed that.

"Okay, give me the room. CJ will you…?"

"Yes sir?"

The room emptied and Jed motioned for CJ to sit.

"CJ, I want you to know I don't have and never had a problem with you dating Danny. I understand why you didn't before and I respect that. Well really, it's none of my business."

'Yes sir."

"—How--ever.." Jed gave CJ a look having gotten what she just said. "You and Danny are going to get a little flack on this."

"I know.."

"Now, your personal life is none of anyone's business CJ."

"I agree."

"And I stand by that; We'll do everything we can to always show there was no improper actions on your part. Cause there wasn't but people love to take something and make it what it's not. Make it what it looks like and not what is really is. But you know all about this CJ I don't have to tell you. I just want you to know I'm on your side on this one."

"Thank you Sir."

"Tell Danny congratulations for me."

"I will sir." CJ stood.

"Just name your first child after me."

"SIR!"

"Don't you Sir me Claudia Jean Cregg." He smiled.

"Yes, sir." CJ smiled back.

"So CJ?" He called her before exited out. "What are you going to do about this whole thing? What's your idea on how to handle it?"

CJ smiled.

"I'm going to just "let it lie" sir."

"Good girl."

And CJ walked out of the oval ready to start her new life of living.


End file.
